onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Marcmpujol
Benvingut Hola i benvingut a la wiki de One Piece!! Actualment som pocs, i almenys jo, m'alegra quan veig un usuari nou, espero que vinguis amb moltes ganes d'editar, ja que hi ha molt per fer encara! De moment dues coses, primer que et espero que et llegeixis l'Ajuda i les Normes, són la base per entendre com funciona tot (imaginat que cadascú fes el que volgués, quin xou seria!! XD). En segon lloc, veig que has pujat una imatge de la Robin. T'he de felicitat per haver-la pujat a tamany sencer (sense el 295px- a davant). Però lamentablement aquesta imatge ja la tenim Fitxer:Robinvideojoc1.png, per tant, aquesta teva la borraré oks? A més, que l'has pujat i no l'has posat enlloc... Tranquil, no et preocupis, tots cometem errors i hem sigut nous algun cop, per tant és normal que ara al pricnipi vagis una mica perdut. T'aconsello que, abans de fer proves pel teu compte (podrien bloquejar-te durant un temps curt, t'ho dic per experiència d'altres usuaris) demanis ajuda, a mi o a en BroOk, que apart d'administrador és buròcrata. Només cal que ens deixis un missatge a la discussió d'un dels dos i ja ho veurem. Per anar a la meva discussió, hi ha un enllaç des de la meva signatura. Apa, res més, que quan m'hi poso tela el que m'enrollu!! Bona sort company, cuideeet!! 18:44, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Firma Ei! Primer de tot benvingut! T'animo a seguir (en el teu cas quasi començar) a editar! Està bé que et diguis Marc, així no em sentiré tan sol. ^^ He vist que ja has deixat per primer cop un missatge a la discussió d'un usuari, està molt bé. Com llegiràs a l'ajuda, per deixar un missatge a la discussió s'ha de firmar. És molt important. També has de posar un títol al missatge, perquè sinó s'ajunta amb l'anterior i és una mica lio. El títol l'has de posar on diu "Tema/títol" a dalt a la dreta, sobre el resum de l'edició quan vas deixar el missatge. Sobre com firmar i com fer-se la firma, ho trobaràs en un apartat de l'Ajuda. Vinga, ja ens veurem per aquí! 13:27, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) : I una altra cosa, bé, alguna coseta més: * La secció que has posat a l'episodi 302 es diu: "Personatges per ordre d'aparició * Els links a un altre article d'aquest wiki es posen entre [[]], per exemple: Nami i surt Nami. * En el cas dels "Personatges per ordre d'aparició", si la llista supera els 10 elements s'ha de posar la Plantilla:Barra Lateral, que es col·loca d'aquesta manera: : I veuràs com queda a l'Episodi 553. : El que has fet ja t'ho corregeixo jo perquè vegis com s'ha de fer i l'agafis d'exemple. Si vols fer la resta d'episodis, endavant! : 13:34, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Participar en el projecte Doncs al teu perfil simplement has de posar la Plantilla:Participo en un projecte, que en el teu cas hauries de posar aquest codi: Fas bé de preguntar. Ah, i molt bé això de firmar!, però seria molt útil que posessis a la teva firma un link cap a la teva discussió (cap aquí). A les Preferències a l'apartat signatura on has posat el teu nom afegeix-hi això: (discussió) Quan agafis més confiança amb els codis pots anar canviant la teva firma i fer creacions ben originals! 17:43, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chimney Ei, molt bé! Sí sí, ben fet per avisar. Trobo, però, que encara no està complet del tot. Falta l'apartat de les "Habilitats i Poders" i la part de la història sobre Enies Lobby és curteta, faltaria una miqueta més. Després pel que fa a posar referències si vols ja ho faré jo, i si t'animes endavant. Completa aquest apartats i després crec jo que estarà perfecte! Moltes gràcies i segueix treballant! 20:21, jul 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chimney Ja et contesto jo. Personalment crec que faltaria completar una mica l'apartat de la Saga d'enies Lobby, ja que falten algunes cosetes com quen en Ruffy destrueix la porta amb el gear 3, que lla es sorpren quan queda petit o quan en Lucci inunda el passadis, que la rescata la seva àvia. Si tens dubtes, mirat-ho de l'anglesa i fent servir el traductor per entendre que hi diu no per copiar i enganxar, acabis de completar la Chimney. Per cert, petits detallets que es poden millorar: Per fer un vincle a un apartat en concret d'una altra pàgina, no cal fer un vincle (http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Tren_de_Mar#Rocket_Man), sinó que, en aquest cas, el que hi ha d'anar és Rocket Man També veig que (i suposu que per despiste) a la pàgina del Tren de Mar, a l'últim apartat, el de les Estacions, has fet un vincle amb la pròpia pàgina de Trens de Mar...casi que no serveix de gaire, no? A més veig que l'has fet amb un link (http:// ...... ), imagino que ho has fet perquè el nom que volies que hi sortís era diferent del nom de la pàgina on vols que et porti. Això es fa d'aquesta manera: trens de mar Res més (i tela el que t'he deixat) a seguir editant, que veig que ho fas força bé, cuideeet!!! 20:30, jul 20, 2012 (UTC) : Bé doncs ara crec que sí i ja li he tret l'Esbós! He corregit alguna falta i he afegit les referències també. Una recomenació: posa només l'enllaç cap a un article un cop, ja que sobretot a la part d'Enies Lobby a cada "Lucci" i a cada "Gonbe" hi havia un enllaç. També ho he separat una mica per paràgraf, que veuràs que queda millor. Vinga a seguir així! : 10:48, jul 22, 2012 (UTC) XD Si, si t'ajudare molt... Annampujol 08:30, jul 23, 2012 (UTC) Imatges i Llicències Tal com posa a les normes, les imatges s'han de pujar en tamany gran. A més, has de posar-hi la llicència corresponent. Si no saps com fer-ho demana, que per això hi soc!^^ 14:05, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Petit canvi de plantilla Ei! Només t'envio el missatge per fer-te saber que t'he fet un canvi al teu perfil. He canviat la Plantilla:Char box per la Plantilla:Char box/Usuaris, que és la char box especial pels usuaris. Aviam com t'ho explicaria... la Char box posa un enllaç interwiki amb el nom de la pàgina, així que a sota del teu perfil deia "Languages" i hi havia un link amb "English, Español," etc. que no era altre cosa d'un link a l'article "Marcmpujol" a wikis en altres idiomes, que com ben bé deus haver pensat no existeix aquest article. L'única diferència entre la Char box i la Char box/Usuaris és que aquesta última no genera els enllaços interwiki, no hi notaràs cap altre diferència. No sé... potser et quedaràs igual amb aquesta explicació xD. Sobre el que has preguntat a el Dani3po de com i quines llicències posar, fa uns mesos vaig fer una guia que ho explica bastant bé: Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Llegeix-t'ho que explica amb fotos les diferents maneres de posar una llicència i quina és l'adequada per cada fitxer. Personalment, crec que quasi sempre posaràs la llicència "Fairuse", tu mateix veuràs per què. Si després de la guia tens algun dubte doncs ens ho preguntes a qualsevol administrador. 09:10, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) :Lo de pujar imatges en tamany gran, si poguessis demanar-li a algú que t'ho expliqui amb calma...es que seré uns dies fora i no tinc temps de contestar-te 16:22, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Imatges a mida màxima Aviam, bona pregunta. Per pujar els imatges a tamany màxima primer de tot has d'anar a la pàgina del fitxer. Una pàgina de fitxer és qualsevol pàgina que comença per "Fitxer:" , per exemple Fitxer:Nami de cera.png. Comencem pel principi, pas per pas. * Per arribar a la pàgina de fitxer des d'un article has de clicar a la imatge i fer-la gran. Allà pots fer dues coses, o bé clicar a un botonet que diu "View photo details" o bé copiar el nom complet de la imatge (Fitxer:Nom.jpg per exemple) i posar-ho com a direcció, com si fos un article: http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Nom.jpg. Explicat sembla molt difícil, però a la pràctica és molt fàcil. * A la pàgina del fitxer fes click a la imatge i s'obrirà en gran, a una pàgina a l'estil: images.wikia.com Aquesta és la imatge que has de guardar al teu ordinador. Quan la guardis, posa-hi el nom en català Espero que et quedi clar i, sinó, em demanes que t'ho torni a explicar! ^^ 17:01, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Foodvalten Ja he mirat Foodvalten i li he tret la plantilla Esbós. Bona feina! Això sí, no t'oblidis de posar articles davant dels noms sempre que sigui possible (EN Marshall D. Teach, L'Edward Newgate, etc) i, en català, no està ben dit dir "en el Nou Món", seria "al Nou Món". També he vist que poses "corretgir" i és "corregir", que no queda bé veure faltes al Wiki Activity xD Només aquestes cosetes que sempre va bé millorar ^^. Això tema faltes. Un altre tema important és que a la imatge Fitxer:Entrada de Foodvalten.jpg no hi has posat la llicència! No te n'oblidis que és ben fàcil i a la guia queda ben clar. Una altra cosa, t'agradaria que a la Char box del teu perfil hi haguessin colors? Perquè trobo que ho tens sosillo no? Per afegir colors només has de posar els paràmetres següents dins: |backcolor= |textcolor= Després de l'= poses el codi del color que vulguis. El backcolor és el color del fons i el textcolor el de les lletres. Si vols algun color d'una organització de One Piece en concret, pots mirar a Categoria:Color Schemes, que hi trobaràs alguns. En aquest cas has de posar: |colorscheme=ColorsBarretPalla O els colors que vulguis, però crec que els dels Barret de Palla et quedarien bé. Res més! Segueix així! 20:24, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hola Holaa!! I benvingut a la wikii!! Porto temps sense editar però ara torno a la feina, gracies per avisar-se sobre aquell detall parlaré amb el jefe i li dire a la meva manera que ho arregli perquè aixó ho ha fet algú però bueno, tot es pot arreglar. De veritat moltes gracies per la informació i benvingut!! Si necesites ajuda amb algo pots comptar amb mi :) 22:55, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Moodie Ja he tret la Esbós a la Moodie i li he afegit una referència. Vols que et borri el blog que vas fer? Borrar una pàgina només ho pot fer un administrador, si vols que t'ho faci ho faig. 08:49, jul 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Traductor Jo utilitzo el Traductor de Google, que pel que sí que es pot utilitzar un traductor ja és útil. Recorda que un traductor no serveix per estalviar-te la feina d'escriure, ho diu ben clar a les Normes. El traductor només l'has d'utilitzar per tenir una idea del que diu el text i, així, poder-lo escriure tu en català correcte. El de Google moltes vegades diu coses sense sentit, precisament per això no es pot utilitzar per fer articles en un moment. Recorda: utilitza'l per saber què diu, no perquè et faci la feina. 12:17, jul 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Massatge a en Dani3po xD Gràcies, jo tambe he començat les vacances ara i no estic molt al lloro del que pasa al wiki. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 15:42, jul 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Manga-Anime Hola! Sí, penja les dues i me les miro i dic quina m'agrada més, decidim i borro l'altre. Tu només avisa'm. 10:31, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) : Només es veu la cara en les imatges, busca una que segur que la trobaràs on es vegi el cos complet. Normalment es veu a cos complet a la imatge on es presenta el personatge, on hi ha el requadre amb el seu nom. Jo sempre agafo aquelles. Després, amb el paint borres el nom del personatge del requadre deixant-lo blanc i ja està. : 12:14, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: L'Edward Newgate He trobat la imatge de la seva primera aparició, al jefe li agrada, és igual que la del anime i s'el veu més et paso les 2 imatges (la del anime i la del manga) i opines ok? ;) 09:11, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Imatge episodi Hola! Et volia dir que dels episodis me'n carrego jo, tant de completar-los com de fer-ne la imatge. Veig que has pujat la de l'anglesa, tranquil ja posaré la meva com a nova versió. Quasi sempre les faig, menys quan per alguna raó no trobo la RAW i l'he d'agafar de l'anglesa. Una altra cosa, l'has pujat petita. Recorda que les imatges s'han de pujar a màxima resolució. 17:13, ago 8, 2012 (UTC)